


Puff

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Modern Era, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El dolor en el pecho deja de existir. ¿Y por qué? Porque el alcohol provoca que deje de ser yo. Desaparezco y me transformo en algo distinto. En alguien distinto. En alguien sin miedo a nada, sin tabúes, sin limitaciones, sin monstruos bajo las camas. El alcohol me despoja de los grilletes y me deja volar libremente. Cada vez más alto y sin peligro de caer al suelo. El alcohol hace que crea que tengo un sitio al lado de los Dioses griegos. El alcohol es mi milagro personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Para variar, relato depresivo escrito durante una tarde depresiva.

Algunos días me duele el pecho. Me duele tanto que noto como la carne me quema, me tira, me escuece y clama por ser arrancada. Algunos días el pecho duele tanto que el dolor se extiende por todo el cuerpo. Sale del pecho y sube por la garganta, volviéndola árida y tirante; llega hasta la boca, tornando mi saliva pastosa y mis labios resecos. A veces el dolor sube hasta la nariz, provocando un cosquilleo tan molesto que crea en mis ojos lágrimas indiscretas, que dormitan sobre el párpado inferior. Los peores días son cuando el dolor no sube, si no baja. Son esos días en los que el dolor desciende hasta la boca del estómago, y siento que todo lo que como está podrido, provocando que me vaya pudriendo más y más por dentro. Esos días quiero vomitar mi vida entera. Las nauseas no me dejan descansar, ni sentado ni de pie puedo dejar de notar esa podredumbre que es mi existencia luchando por derramarse y terminar siendo expulsada por mi boca hacia la calle del mundo real. 

En los días en los que esto sucede, cuando el pecho duele tanto, no puedo hacer nada por sentirme mejor. Cada hecho que sucede durante el día; los actos de la gente a mi alrededor, las palabras que me dedican; no logran que ese dolor desaparezca ni que yo vuelva a sentirme… bien. Sólo son una serie de pasos por los que debo pasar para provocar que todo empeore. Porque esto es así, nunca mejora, sólo va a peor. No siempre me duele el pecho. Hay semanas en las que me siento perfectamente, en las que su voz da luz a mi vida, y siento que estoy en este mundo por una razón… aunque ésta sea tan nimia como el hecho de que simplemente existo para escucharle. Cuando no me duele el pecho, no mentiré diciendo que soy feliz, pero sí que estoy a gusto con mi propia existencia. Vacía, falta de provecho, incluso podría decirse que penosa, sí. Pero estoy cómodo con ella. Esos días es agradable vivir. 

Pero cuando el dolor se instala en mí, cuando recorre mi pecho, llenándolo hasta el último rincón, cegándome y reduciéndome a una masa que se arrastra por el suelo, toda luz que podía haber se apaga. Intento dibujar, lleno lienzos y folios de mis monstruos más vívidos. Uso los lápices hasta romperlos entre los dedos, atravieso las hojas con la punta, las pinturas se gastan en mi piel incluso antes de que estas lleguen a la superficie que deseo pintar. Los colores rojo, negro, verde… se entremezclan entre mis manos, mi cara, mi pelo. Grito, escupo sobre mis creaciones. Las plasmo fuera de mí para después horrorizarme al observarlas. No soy capaz de dibujar sus rizos, ni sus labios, ni sus ojos, ni siquiera soy capaz de esbozar su sombra. El dolor deja paralizada mi mano antes de poder trazar una sola línea basada en él. Y si lo logro, es tan horrenda que debo destrozarla. Esos días, ni Apolo puede salvarme. 

Entonces corro. Salgo de casa y corro por las calles hasta quedarme sin aliento, desgastando el pavimento. No huyo, es un intento de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad aunque sepa de antemano que no va a funcionar. A veces creo que lo he conseguido, pero al segundo me doy cuenta de que no es así. Cuando corro no pienso, sólo voy hacia delante sin vacilar. Lleno mis pulmones de aire nuevo, frío, que me impulsa a seguir. Cuando corro lo único que escucho son los latidos del corazón contra mis sienes, y son ellos los que marcan el ritmo de mi carrera. Pero siempre caigo, dándome de golpe con la realidad del dolor que no se ha marchado. Y cuando estoy en el suelo, siendo consciente de las heridas que acabo de provocarme al chocar contra la acera, todo es peor, y el dolor es incluso más intenso. Correr es la pausa ante lo que se avecina. Ante lo que voy a provocarme. 

La gente piensa que cuando me siento así es cuando peleo, pero no pueden estar más equivocados. Pelear me relaja, me distrae, hace que deje de pensar. El pelear reduce mi vida a tres conceptos: dar los mejores golpes, logrando que saque lo más brillante de mi interior; esquivar los puños de mi adversario, volviéndome rápido y eficaz; y cuando me dan, beber de ese dolor que se mete hasta mis huesos y que renueva todo a su paso. El pelear no es un método de ganarme unos cuantos billetes, ni de dejar de pensar y olvidarme de todo. Pelear para mí es un bautizo y una comunión. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si todo mi cuerpo está centrado en mi pecho? Sería un insulto hacia mi persona y hacia mi contrincante. Parece que no, pero tengo unos principios. 

No, yo no peleo los días en los que el pecho me duele. Lo que hago es dejar de ser yo. Subo los peldaños de una escalera: soy consciente de mi dolor, dibujo, me arrepiento, corro, me caigo, y bebo. Y entonces, ¡puff! Desaparezco. 

El alcohol es mi milagro personal. Al primer trago todo cambia, y al segundo, y al tercero. Todo cambia y avanza hacia mi desvanecimiento. Mi nariz deja de notar ese cosquilleo, y las lágrimas se secan; el contacto con mis labios los vuelve suaves de nuevo; cuando baja por mi garganta, ésta muda la carne, intercambiándola por otra nueva, húmeda y resbaladiza; al llegar a la boca del estómago las nauseas desaparecen, la podredumbre vuelve a ser una existencia fresca, el vomito desaparece. Puedo dibujar lo que me plazca, nada de lo que boceto me horroriza, incluso he creado mis mejores obras mientras bebía; las hojas no se rompen, los lápices no son destrozados, los lienzos se llenan de pintura; Orestes regresa a mis dibujos. No me hace falta correr, dejo de pensar, el aire nuevo y frío entra voluntariamente, los latidos se escuchan donde deben escucharse y no en mis sienes; avanzo hacia delante sin necesidad de ser impulsado por nada. La carne cesa de quemarme, de tirarme, de escocerme, de clamarme para que la arranque. El dolor en el pecho deja de existir. ¿Y por qué? Porque el alcohol provoca que deje de ser yo. Desaparezco y me transformo en algo distinto. En alguien distinto. En alguien sin miedo a nada, sin tabúes, sin limitaciones, sin monstruos bajo las camas. El alcohol me despoja de los grilletes y me deja volar libremente. Cada vez más alto y sin peligro de caer al suelo. El alcohol hace que crea que tengo un sitio al lado de los Dioses griegos. 

Algunos días me duele el pecho. En los días en los que esto sucede, no puedo hacer nada por sentirme mejor. Porque esto es así, nunca mejora, sólo va a peor. No siempre me duele el pecho. Hay semanas en las que me siento perfectamente. Esos días es agradable vivir. Pero cuando el dolor se instala en mí, ni Apolo puede salvarme. Entonces corro. Pero siempre caigo. Yo no peleo los días en los que el pecho me duele. Lo que hago es dejar de ser yo. Bebo. Y entonces, ¡puff! Desaparezco. El alcohol es mi milagro personal.


End file.
